Jewelry Store
Overview The Jewelry Store 'is a heist location in ''Jailbreak. It is one of five buildings that criminals can rob, the others being the Bank, the Museum, the Donut Shop, and the Gas Station 1 (you can rob the Cargo Train and Passenger Train as well, but they are not counted as buildings). It's found in the City. Once it is robbed, it will be closed for 6m 40s (10 in-game hours) or 8m 40s (13 in-game hours) on VIP servers before opening again. You can shorten the time to wait for the Jewelry Store to open by making a VIP Server with a lot of people. Unlike robbing the bank, a key card is not needed to rob the Jewelry Store. Audio "Tech war" by ROBLOX ''' Gallery LOGO.JPG|The logo of the Jewelry Store Interior1.png|Floor 1: Camera Maze Interior2.png|Floor 2: Lasers and Spotlights Interior3.png|Floor 3: Still Lasers Interior4.png|Floor 2: Laser Floor Interior5.png|Floor 3: Lasers in Motion Interior6.png|Floor 1: White Spotlights RobloxScreenShot20190323_065334765.png|Classic: Gem Room SecFloorClass.png|Classic: Light Cameras RobloxScreenShot20190323_064606999.png|Classic: Red Lasers D37X0ZRUUAIzOnr.jpeg|Floor 1: Motion lasers with gems|link=https://twitter.com/badimo/status/1116568602444845056/photo/1 JewelStoreTrapRoomMeeting.png|Floor 2: Lasers with Gem in the middle. Robbing The Jewelry Store Items None are required, but they are recommended. *[[Weapons|''Weapons:]] Not needed, but there may be police at the top of the building waiting to arrest you at the top, where the doors are to exit the building.'' *''Glider: Recommended if your parachute fails to deploy, also makes a faster escape from cops. You can also use it to glide over the floor, avoiding the lights (and lasers, if guided correctly), allowing you to safely reach the next door. However, the glider can only be used once so it is recommended to only activate it if you are sure you can't cross the floor.'' *[[Donut|''Donut:]] Recommended if you are on low health; used to heal health.'' Procedure: Getting the Money Once the Jewelry Store is open (the lights are on and the 'Closed' sign is off) walk up to one of the two 'X's on the ground. A laser cutter will appear and begin to slice through the glass, which takes about two seconds. After a short gap appears, crawl through the slot and enter the store. If you have the Zombie Animation Pack, you do not need to crawl; you can "limbo" through the hole. There are lasers on the outside edge floor that can take 20% of your health away. Punch the glass cases containing jewelry to increase the money stored in your bag. It takes four punches to break a glass case. As soon as you break one glass case, anyone that is outside the Jewelry Store has no way of getting in, unless it is a Criminal getting through the top. The glass cases take time to regenerate, meaning if multiple people are robbing Jewelry Store, it might take some time for everyone to get a full bag, especially ones with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. To begin escaping, go through the door at the back right, and up the ramp to the next floor. Escaping There are 3 'trapped floors' that you must pass to get to the 4th floor, which leads to the roof, and 9 variants for the floors. Most of them will either have lasers or cameras, and some will have both. Learn the patterns to easily avoid them, as they remove 1/5 of your health, and use your donut to heal you. As only the center area of the camera's lights hurt you, you might find it easier to pass through floors, but note that crouching will not stop you getting damaged from them. At the end of each floor, there is a door at the back right of the room. Enter that to get to go up a ramp to the next floor. Floor Variants Important points to consider: *None of the below listed names are official and are merely used for simpler referencing. *The floors of the Jewelry Store always appear in a bundle, which means there are actually 4 main variants. *As of now, the money counter does not increase if you collect a gem without punching the glass cases. *Each gem gives $500, the same as the ones in the cases. Floor 1 * Variant 1; Camera Maze: '''A small maze, with glasses in between 4 pillars where 4 light cameras move around dealing around 14 damage if the light is touched, as well as 2 other walls and the back door. * '''Variant 2; White Spotlights: '''A gem room with 5 white camera circles moving around the room, similar to those in the Museum. There are jewels in this room that you can grab, but don't grab too many, as you cannot get damaged by cameras when standing on one. The room is still possible without any gems in it, but less experienced players may find it harder. * '''Variant 3; Moving Lasers: A room with moving lasers that are between to ground lasers. Gems are placed around the room. Jump over the lasers on the floor and avoid the vertical lasers that move to continue to the next floor. * Classic; Gem room: '''The classic jewelry store gem box room. The room has x lasers horizontally on the ground and 7 gems, now without casing and in their separate and larger forms. This isn't really an obby, and is more like an extension of the bottom floor. However, the several lasers on the floor may prove a difficulty for the careless player. ''Floor 2'' * '''Variant 1; Lasers and Spotlights: '''This is a gem floor which contains lasers (1 moving one), blue cameras and a few pillars. Cameras can't hit you if you're standing on a gem, so a tip to pass this floor is to jump across the gems, and wait for the cameras to move before you walk along the floor to the next one. Make sure not to get hit by the laser at the bottom of the back door as well. * '''Variant 2; Laser Floor: '''This floor is covered with horizontal lasers. The player is to use the 6 elevated bricks slightly above the lasers to reach the staircase. The player can also use the small gaps between the lasers, though this is much more difficult and useless. * '''Variant 3; Laser Floor: This floor is incredibly easy, as there are some lasers on the floor to go through and then you can continue to the next floor. There is also a Gem in the middle of the room that you can pick up. * Classic; Light Cameras: '''The classic camera maze, now inverted, making you go from the end to the start. The maze has remained unchanged except for the inversion and the gems around it. * '''Variant 4; Laser Floor: This floor is fairly easy. There are some lasers on the floor to go through. There is also a Gem in the middle of the room, however you'll need to crouch under the two horizontal in order to pick it up. Floor 3 * Variant 1'''; '''Still lasers: '''A shutter has been partially put down on the door of this floor, requiring you to crawl under the gap to enter. There are a lot of lined up red lasers, mostly horizontal, but a few vertical. You must crawl under the first 2 lasers, then jump over/crawl under the rest of them to the back door. * '''Variant 2'''; '''Lasers in Motion: '''The last variant consists of blue lasers moving at the same time, some sideways and others forward/backwards. At the front of the room, if you run straight through the door and to the left, no lasers can reach you, so that is a good place to stand and evaluate. There are two lasers that are horizontal, and they go across the whole room from the back to the front, right at the floor. The rest of the lasers are vertical and move sideways, though only half reach the edge- the others pause in the middle of the room. * '''Variant 3; Giant Spotlights: There are lasers on the floor that you must avoid. There are also 3 white lights that do not deal damage in the middle area of the room. Each show light is shown around a gem, though you cannot go through the light, which is most likely as a bug. This makes the floor easier though because you can skip the ground lasers by walking on the solid lights. * Classic; Red Lasers: '''The classic laser floor that was based off the original jewelry store's 3rd floor, and has had no major changes. It is still a room with a few lasers on the floor and 4 vertical lasers moving around the end. A glass screen had been added near the start. An interesting detail is that the old doorway/exit to the previous version of the final floor has been blocked off and a new one, leading to the current exit, has been made right in front of it. The button that reveals the translucent lasers has also been removed, as all lasers have been made visible by default. '''Rooftop The final floor has been made extremely short with just enough space to walk around and pick a door to escape. It is advised to use the mini-map here to see if any officers are waiting outside, then quickly running off the rooftop to your escape vehicle or to the city base. Walk up to any door on the thin ledge and exit to the roof. However, keep an eye out for cops. Then, you have three options: you can either go down the ladder, get in an aerial vehicle you or your friend (or a cop who didn't lock theirs') left on the roof, or parachute/glide out and down into the criminal base/shipping yard. The parachute method has proven to be most effective, as it gives the criminal robbing the most time & probability to get their money. You can also leave your car on the road (near the store) and use the parachute to land on your car, and drive to the criminal base/shipping yard quick. There is a glitch that if you run out a door and come back into the jewelry store, you will be teleported to the Bugatti, this is useful if there are any cops waiting to arrest you. As of the Robbery Update, there is now no door that faces the back, and the roof has been enlarged. Cash Amounts If you rob the Jewelry Store to the max amount of money, you should earn up to: * $2,000 (Default) * $5,000 (Bigger Duffel Bag) * $2,400 (VIP) * $6,000 (VIP and Bigger Duffel Bag) Outdated Gallery Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 11.08.58 PM.png|''The old logo for the Jewelry Store.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-08 at 2.07.43 AM.png|''The previous first floor of the Jewelry Store, where you would have had to punch jewel boxes to collect your cash. '' Screen Shot 2018-06-14 at 4.26.48 PM.png|''One of the jewel glass cases.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-08 at 2.12.54 AM.png|''The previous second floor of the Jewelry Store, where criminals have to avoid cameras. Each camera will shoot a bullet if it sees a criminal in its radar, each causing 20 damage.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-08 at 4.15.42 PM.png|''The previous third floor of the Jewelry store, where criminals can decide to press a red button to reveal invisible lasers.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-08 at 2.08.41 AM.png|''The previous last and final floor, where criminals have to decide which door to take.' JewelDusk.png|''The Fall-Themed Jewelry Store. Tips And Tricks For Robbing The Jewelry Store * (Patched) You can glitch in and out of the Jewelry Store by wearing the https://www.roblox.com/bundles/338/Knights-of-Redcliff-PaladinKnights of Redcliffe package and the Rthro Animation Pack, which are both free. Press your body against the wall and look up in first person. Then, spam a Shotgun or an AK47 and you can no-clip through the wall. This may take a while and works best on public servers. This also works on other walls in the Prison, Bank, Police Station 1, and Police Station 2. * It is possible to skip the Classic Light Camera section entirely just by walking up against the wall where the cameras are mounted, meaning you could potentially slip by without having to wait for spaces in between the lights. * It is highly recommended to bring donuts inside the Jewelry Store in case you are on low health. * You can pull out items inside the Jewelry Store, unlike the Museum, to help defend yourself from Police. * Try to memorize the location and the paths of the red lights from the security cameras in the second floor. This will help you escape the second floor of the Classic Jewelry Store more efficiently without dying. * Try to find an AFK (Away from Keyboard) player inside the second floor of the Jewelry Store or a player standing still and use them as a boost to jump over the walls and easily pass the security cameras. * On large servers with lots of lag, be wary of moving lasers that may be lagging. * Be careful when walking out from the top of the Jewelry Store as police tend to camp the top. That is why it is a good idea to bring some weapons when robbing this location. * You can turn in Jewelry Store cash at both the City and Volcano Criminal Base if a cop is camping one. The city base is the fastest way to turn in Jewelry Store cash due to the City Criminal Base being very close to the Jewelry Store. * It is highly recommended to buy the Bugatti (if you have not already) for a quick getaway from the Jewelry Store. Do note that the Bugatti is very expensive. A much cheaper alternative is buying the Model 3, which also spawns near the Jewelry Store. However, its spawn location is a little bit farther than the Bugatti. * If you do not own any of the vehicles mentioned, it is best to just parachute to the City Criminal Base due to the criminal base being only a short walk/drive. * If you are the last one in the Jewelry Store, you can teleport out if you walk out and come back in. You will still have your money and you will spawn near the Bugatti. * Try to get into the Jewelry Store before someone starts the robbery, otherwise you will have to get in from the roof, resulting in you having to go through each floor twice (to get down and then back up), and by the time you get down, the cases might've already all be broken, meaning you have to wait another minute before you can get money. Before, you could've just collected the giant gems on the first/second floor, but now you can't unless you have punched the cases. * If there are jewels in the first and second floor, jump on them to avoid the lasers and cameras. * Try not to collect the jewels on the first and second floor because players might jump on them to escape the lasers and cameras and it will make it a lot harder for the players on the ground/first floor. * In the Feedback update, the classic version of the first floor still had a mock version of the original door. This door could not be opened and was merely a decoration. In a miscellaneous update, this door was removed. Criticism Even when the Jewelry Store has been recently revamped and rewards the second most cash for a robbery, players still criticize the Jewelry Store. Display case regen times Many players complain on how long it takes for the display cases to regenerate, when all 14 of them have been punched, however due to to the addition of stealing crystals in the Bank/ Jewelry Store Update, this has settled down most of the criticism. However if massive amounts of players are inside the Jewelry Store robbing, especially those that have the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass, this could still be a problem. Locking players out Sometimes criminals are impatient and break a display case, which puts the Jewelry Store under lockdown preventing any criminals and police from getting inside from the entrance. Many players call this a "Selfish Robbery". To counter this, in the Feedback Update criminals are allowed to enter the Jewelry Store from the top, which allows criminals to enter. However, criminals that enter from the top must complete the obbies backwards before they get a chance of reaching the bottom in order to rob. Police Police tend to camp the top and bottom of the Jewelry Store, which makes it hard for criminals to successfully rob the Jewelry Store, along with the addition of having to turn in the money to a criminal base. The danger of police officers increased in the feedback update since they can now follow a criminal through the top doors and ambush unsuspecting criminals. Trivia * Before the Jewelry Store was added, it was being "place-held" by a grey building with several slim windows. However, it wasn't fully removed. It's just under the Jewelry Store. * The Jewelry Store has different gem colors but the prices (money you get from punching) are all the same. * The Jewelry Store was released alongside the Bugatti with it spawning there. * The Jewelry Store is considered very easy to rob for experienced players who have robbed the Jewelry Store many times due to them memorizing the obstacles. * You cannot enter the Jewelry Store via the main door at the front; it's just for decoration. * Sometimes when you try to deploy the Parachute on the Jewelry Store roof, you will ragdoll on the ground for a few seconds, allowing cops to have time to arrest you. That's why it is recommended to bring a Glider with you in case your parachute fails. * Sometimes people will die in the lasers and cameras due to laggy/old PCs or server lag. * If you are the last player inside the Jewelry Store''' '''walk up to any of the doors, open it, and walk backward, you will be teleported outside next to the Bugatti. This glitch is helpful to avoid camping cops at the doors, and provides a good escape, especially if you own the Bugatti. This is also possible if you are close enough to the doors. * If a gap is already opened, you cannot open another one at the other X. In other words, only one gap can be opened at a time. * The top floor's windows were shaded in the old Jewelry Store so that Police can't see the Criminal's escape route as easily. * The Jewelry store was the fourth robbable location in the game. The first 3 were Bank, Donut Shop, and Gas Station 1. * This location did not sink during the eruption. This was to keep players that were currently robbing the location from sinking into the ground. * This is one of a few buildings in the City to stay the same during the 2B Visits Update, others being Gun Shop 2, Basement of the Bank and the Garage. * In the 2018 Winter Update, the texture for the windows was changed in order to match the ones in the city. * In the 2018 Winter Update, the cameras are now more clear to the player but are a little more harder. *Sometimes, a bug happens where a player's cash GUI from the jewelry store disappears, and the player does not receive their Jewelry Store cash. *On laggy servers, you can get duplicate jewelry boxes by continuously punching one box. *Re-spawned jewelry boxes only require one punch to break. *In the City/Guns Update, the Jewelry Store got bigger by adding a new wall to the side, increasing the size of the store and preventing people from robbing the store from the outside. *In the "Mega Robbery Update," the Jewelry Store was expanded by having a new staircase added to it, along with a combination of six total possible floors that could spawn. Only 3 spawn each robbery, however. **Additionally, the Jewelry Store received music during this update, along with the Bank. Anyone that enters the Jewelry store whilst it is being robbed will now hear https://www.roblox.com/library/1837825257/Tech-War-A (Tech War A by ROBLOX). *In the Feedback update, the classic Jewelry store floors were brought back, with it being revamped. **Also in the update, Criminals can now enter the Jewelry Store via the roof doors when the robbery has started. *When the Jewelry Store got revamped, police and criminals could enter through the top door. Later the doors were fixed to let no one in the Jewelry Store, and then afterward criminals could enter through the doors. *When the Jewelry Store is closed, you can still enter from the top doors. All the floors will either be empty or nothing in them will move, and the glass cases cannot be punched. *There is a glitch that when you have your money in the Jewelry Store and go to a Criminal Base, sometimes it will not give you the money. This caused due to server lag and is less likely to happen in newer servers. *In the Mega Robbery Update, the Jewelry Store received dimmer light when open. *The Jewelry Store will look closed from a distance, but when you go closer, the lights will show. A similar effect is created with the Bank. The opposite can appear: It looks open but is actually closed. *When the Mega Robbery Update first came out, all floors of the Jewelry Store were a little out of order. A tiny bit of all obstacles poked out of the Jewelry Store, which made a side of the obstacles clear. In other words, there was a path where you could avoid all obstacles. This was patched on a later update. Category:Locations Category:Heists Category:Buildings